harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bartemius Crouch Junior
Recent Edit ..was mine, I got booted during the course of editing. Mafalda Hopkirk 00:00, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ´ Skills image We still need an image for "Magical abilities and Skills". My personal favourite would be a moving one of him casting Morsmordre, which we also could use for the spell´s article. --Rodolphus 12:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Barty Crouch, Jr. achieved 12 O.W.L.s? People want to edit into his article that he achieved 12 O.W.L.s. Their only source for this seems to be (because I cannot remember any other place where it was stated, and I listened to the audiobook just days ago) the part of the book where Barty Crouch, Sr., clearly delusional while under the Imperius curse, babbles on about a lot of things, including that "just the other day", Jr. got 12 O.W.L.s. This is hardly proof or a reliable source. Crouch also claimed that Percy (or, as he put it, "Weatherby") was there with him and that Crouch's wife was still alive. Are we to assume that Crouch's wife was indeed alive and that everyone who claims he died in Azkaban in her son's guise is lying? It sounds to me like Crouch was just being deluded by the Imperius curse into thinking he was leading a perfect life, or something close to it, a life where he was a big-wig at the Ministry, where his wife was still alive and where his son had gotten top marks at Hogwarts. Now, if anyone can find another source for Jr.'s prowess, then it should go into the article. If they can't, I say it shouldn't. It's hardly reliable evidence. FallenAngelII 17:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :It is not specified whether Crouch was delusional or delirious, and yes there is a difference. When Crouch believed he was talking to Percy, he was discusing the preperations for the Tournament, which he WAS involved in. It's entirely possible that he was recalling a legitimate past conversation he'd had regarding his son's O.W.L.'s. As there's nothing that says Crouch Jr. DIDN'T earn 12 O.W.L.s, it should still be considered canon, although I have already changed the wording so that it is regarded as merely being mentioned instead of definitive. - Nick O'Demus 18:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::"There is nothing to say he didn't earn 12 O.W.L.'s, thus it's proof". Only it isn't. A lot of things are possible. Supposed encyclopedias (Wikis) should not be dealing with rampant speculation. A lot of people lied about themselves at the Quidditch World Cup when talking to the Veelas. Are we to believe Stan Shunpike really was on his way to becoming the youngest Minister For Magic ever because he said it and nothing in the books openly denies this? FallenAngelII 18:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox Image I think we should put an image from 1995 (maybe this), because the actual in from 1980s- --El Profeta Vespertino 17:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. This picture (from the 80's) is better quality. :We must put the most recent picture, according to the policy. Would you put a picture of Harry from 1991? Or a baby Harry as the profile picture? If you are still hesitating, read this: Harry_Potter_Wiki:Layout_guide#Infobox (fifth point). --El Profeta Vespertino 19:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :But wouldn't that mean we should put a screenshot of Harry from the Lego game as his main image? -Smonocco :No, because Lego game-Harry is from 1991-5, and the actual from 1997. Look at Colin Creevey: his image is the latest we have, even if it is from a videogame, we should put it.--El Profeta Vespertino 13:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Imperius Curse? In the movie--when Bartemius Jr is as Alastar Moody--he transfigures Draco into a ferret and also makes him fly about. Can we assume that maybe he used the Imperius Curse on Draco or was it just a levitation spell? There is nothing to say that he sis use the Imperius curse, and no motivation for him to use it as far as I can see. I think, when he makes him move about, he uses another spell, especially seeing as Draco does not seem overly distressed afterward (well, not as distressed as one would be once an Unforgiveable Curse had been used on oneself). Margiechocoholic Owl me! 08:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you use the movies as a source or ther books? It is importent to note that the books offer the real source and not the movies Dobby gave Harry the plant and not Nevile so i think you sohuld change that :The books are higher canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you point us to the offending sentance, please. Thanks. Jayden Matthews 17:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The article is correct. In the book Crouch gives Magical Water Plants of the Med to Neville, but Harry doesn't ask Neville for help, so Dobby gives the Gillyweed to Harry. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Jorkins I thought that Peter accidentally ran into Jorkins, and hoping she would be of use tricked her and led her to voldemort, where he possessed her and only then did her learn of the Quidditch cup and the whereabouts of Crouch Jr. The way it's worded on the site makes it sound like Voldemort knew that Jorkins had information on the world cup and they specifically searched her out and then ordered Peter to get the information out of her. I'll probably look it up in the book when I get home and go ahead and change this, unless someone has somethingelse to add. --BachLynn23 14:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Early Life Is "delusional" the way to put Crouch Sr's condition? He was under the imperius curse at the time, and trying to fight it, which is what was causing him to come off delusional..... --BachLynn23 16:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC)